paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Călăraşi County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinta de judet) | subdivision_name3 = Călăraşi | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = National Liberal Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Răducu George Filipescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Şerban Jenel | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5088 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 324,617 | population_density_km2 = 64 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 91wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x424 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CL5 | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed as a way of managing funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after resigning (or being excluded) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Călăraşi ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the county seat at Călăraşi. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 324,617 and a population density of 64/km². *Romanians - 95%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma and others. Geography This county has an area of 5,088 km². The entire area lies the south part of the Bărăgan Plain and is crossed by small rivers with deep valleys. On its southern and eastern sides there is the valley of the Danube which, on the eastern side, splits into a number of branches, forming islands, now drained. On the western side, the rivers Argeş and Dâmboviţa form a wide valley before flowing into the Danube. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Constanţa County to the East. *Ilfov County and Giurgiu County to the West. *Ialomiţa County to the North. *Bulgaria to the South - Silistra Province and Ruse Province. Economy Agriculture is the county's main industry, generating about 3% of the entire country's agricultural output. The county's industries: * Metallurgy - there is a big metallurgical plant in Călăraşi, similar to the one in Galaţi * Food processing * Textiles * Construction materials Tourism The main tourist destinantion: * The town of Călăraşi; * The town of Olteniţa; * Fishing on the Danube. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 3 towns, and 48 communes. Municipalities * Călăraşi * Olteniţa Towns * Budeşti * Fundulea * Lehliu-Gară Communes *Alexandru Odobescu *Belciugatele *Borcea *Căscioarele *Chirnogi *Chiselet *Ciocăneşti *Curcani *Cuza Vodă *Dichiseni *Dor Mărunt *Dorobanţu *Dragalina *Dragoş Vodă *Frăsinet *Frumuşani *Fundeni *Grădiştea *Gurbăneşti *Ileana *Independenţa *Jegălia *Lehliu *Luica *Lupşanu *Mânăstirea *Mitreni *Modelu *Nana *Nicolae Bălcescu *Perişoru *Plătăreşti *Radovanu *Roseţi *Săruleşti *Sohatu *Spanţov *Şoldanu *Ştefan cel Mare *Ştefan Vodă *Tămădău Mare *Ulmeni *Ulmu *Unirea *Valea Argovei *Vasilaţi *Vâlcelele *Vlad Ţepeş References * bg:Кълъраш (окръг) ca:Província de Călăraşi cs:Călăraşi (župa) da:Călăraşi (distrikt) de:Kreis Călăraşi et:Călăraşi maakond es:Călăraşi (distrito) eo:Distrikto Călăraşi fr:Judeţ de Călăraşi id:Provinsi Călăraşi it:Distretto di Călăraşi (Romania) hu:Călăraşi megye nl:District Călăraşi no:Călăraşi (fylke) pl:Okręg Călăraşi pt:Călăraşi (condado da Romênia) ro:Judeţul Călăraşi ru:Кэлэраши (жудец) sk:Călăraşi (župa) fi:Călăraşi (piirikunta) sv:Călăraşi (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Калараш wa:Călăraşi (distrik roumin) zh:克勒拉希縣